


Das kann doch nicht so schwer sein!

by Daelis



Category: Guilty Crown
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:18:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daelis/pseuds/Daelis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schon so lange nahm sich Ayase fest vor, Gai zu sagen, was sie für ihn empfand, doch die Welt schien sich einfach gegen sie verschworen zu haben? Will es ihr doch noch gelingen oder vergeht ihr der Mut ob all der Rückschläge?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das kann doch nicht so schwer sein!

**Author's Note:**

> Dieser OS entstand für einen Wettbewerb, bei dem sowohl der Anime, als auch ein Spruch/Leitwort gelost wurden. Meine waren "Guilty Crown" und "Glück im Unglück".

Heute. Heute würde sie es ihm sagen. Absolut sicher.  
Zumindest hatte sich Ayase das vorgenommen. Allerdings musste man wohl fairerweise sagen, dass sie sich das schon eine ganze Weile lang vornahm und sie es bisher doch noch nicht gewagt hatte, obwohl es von vielen Leuten Neckereien in diese Richtung gab. Bisher waren es eben aber wirklich nur Neckereien und Gerüchte. Wenn sie es endlich sagte, wäre es mehr als das. Es wäre wahr und ein wenig fürchtete sie sich davor, was es ändern würde. Nicht unbedingt zwischen ihr und ihm, aber vielleicht für alle anderen drumherum. In gewisser Hinsicht wollte sie das ja aber auch. Sie wollte, dass sich etwas änderte. 

"Ayase? He! Ayase, nicht einschlafen!" Die Stimme Tsugumis riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und fast hätte sie vor lauter Schreck den Löffel in die Schale mit dem Müsli fallen lassen, die vor ihr stand. „Mh? Bitte?“ Fragend sah sie zu dem jungen Mädchen hinüber, die sie grimmig anstarrte und beleidigt eine Wange aufpustete. „Du hast mir gar nicht zugehört“, beschwerte sie sich (zurecht) und Ayase seufzte leise. „Tut mir Leid. Ich bin wohl noch nicht ganz wach.“ Keine besonders überzeugende Ausrede, wie Ayase selbst wusste, immerhin war sie bekanntermaßen eine Frühaufsteherin und besonders früh war es heute auch nicht. Dennoch seufzte Tsugumi nur und sie beließ es dabei, während Ayase wieder in ihre Gedankenwelt versank und sich ausmalte, wie sie Gai endlich die magischen drei Worte sagte, die sie ihm schon so lange sagen wollte. 

Ich liebe dich. 

Als sie nach dem Frühstück den Besprechungsraum betraten, wankte ihr Entschluss schon wieder. Vielleicht sollte sie es lieber für sich behalten. Was, wenn er nicht so empfand wie sie? Wie würde es dann zwischen ihnen werden? Und was würden nur alle anderen denken, wenn sie es sagte und womöglich einen Korb bekam? Wie würde sie damit umgehen, wenn Gai ihre Gefühle nicht erwiderte?   
Fragen über Fragen kreisten in ihrem Kopf umher, sodass sie gar nicht mitbekam, wie eben der Mann, der ihr so heftig den Kopf verdrehte, an ihren Rollstuhl herantrat. „Ayase, hat man dich schon instruiert?“ Seine Stimme holte sie sofort aus ihren Überlegungen in die Realität zurück und sie sah wie ertappt zu dem blonden Mann auf, der die Brauen kräuselte. „Wo bist du nur heute mit deinen Gedanken? Ich fragte, ob man dich bereits instruiert hat.“ Wo sie mit ihren Gedanken war? Bei ihm – wie fast immer. Aller Gewissenhaftigkeit ihrer Aufgabe gegenüber zum Trotz nahm Gai doch sehr viel Platz in ihren Gedanken ein. Viel mehr, als ihr unterstellt wurde und weitaus mehr, als sie bereit wäre, einfach so zuzugeben. Ayase wusste aber sicher: Eine Welt ohne Gai, die konnte es nicht geben. Er war die Sonne, um die ihre Welt kreiste und der Grund, weshalb sie niemals aufgeben würde, gleich was geschah. An seiner Seite würde sie kämpfen und vielleicht eines Tages ihr Leben für Undertaker geben, aber wenn dem so sein sollte, wäre es das wert. Deshalb zögerte sie auch nie.

„Uhm, nein. Es hat ke-“ Weiter kam sie gar nicht, sprach Gai doch schon weiter, ließ Fakten auf sie niederregnen und sprach von Mechanik, Taktik und GHQ. Viel lieber würde sie doch mit ihm über etwas ganz anderes sprechen, doch der Moment, ihre Chance, war eindeutig vorüber als nun auch andere Mitglieder der morgigen Mission eintraten und Gai sie alle zusammen als Team noch einmal über die Details instruierte.  
Nach der Besprechung verließ Gai als erster den Raum und obwohl sie es versuchte, war sie einfach nicht schnell genug, ihn einzuholen und verlor ihn bereits auf dem ersten Flur aus den Augen. Dass ihr wiederum Tsugumi folgte, war ihr entgangen.   
„Alles in Ordnung bei dir Ayase? Stimmt etwas nicht oder wolltest du Gai einfach noch ein wenig anstarren, mh?“, flötete die Schwarzhaarige ihr ins Ohr, was sie zusammenzucken ließ. „Eh? Ne-nein, natürlich nicht. A-alles in Ordnung“, beeilte sie sich zu sagen und musste dabei so stammeln, dass nicht nur die Röte auf ihren Wangen sie verriet. Zum Glück beließ Tsugumi es bei einem vielsagenden Kichern. 

Den ganzen Rest des Tages sah Ayase Gai nicht mehr. Zum Einen war sie selbst mit dem Training und den Vorbereitungen beschäftigt und zum Anderen war leider auch Gai nicht immer einfach aufzuspüren und wenn doch, dann war er irgendwo am arbeiten. Am Ende war er von ihnen allen wohl derjenige, der am meisten ohne jede Pause arbeitete. Einige Leute munkelten sogar schon, dass Gai niemals schlief, aber das wusste Ayase besser. Nur ein einziges Mal hatte sie ihn schlafen sehen, vor etwa einem Monat. Es war schon spät in der Nacht gewesen und sie hatte nicht schlafen können, war umher gewandert und dabei ganz unerwartet auf den schlafenden Gai gestoßen, der im Aufenthaltsraum im Sitzen eingeschlafen war. So entspannt sah man ihn sonst nie. Anstatt ihn zu wecken, hatte sie sich einfach neben ihn gesetzt und ihn eine Weile lang betrachtet, bis er von alleine aufwachte. Ihr war das Ganze so peinlich gewesen, dass sie einfach so getan hatte, als wäre sie eben erst angekommen. 

Auch am nächsten Morgen kam sie nicht dazu, Gai zu sagen, was ihr auf der Seele lag, obwohl sie es versuchte. Noch vor der offiziellen letzten Einweisung vor dem Start der Mission trat sie an den Anführer von Undertaker heran. „Gai, hör mal...“, begann Ayase vorsichtig und wurde dennoch mit der vollen Aufmerksamkeit des Blonden belohnt. „Was gibt es, Ayase?“ „Ich wollte dir noch sagen, dass ich... dass ich... I-“   
Jemand patschte ihr just in diesem Moment freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. Sie war viel zu erschrocken, um zu sehen, wer es war, doch sie hörte noch die aufmunternden Worte. „Es wird schon alles gut gehen.“ Gai lächelte über sie hinweg, dem Teammitglied zu und nickte dann in ihre Richtung. „Er hat Recht. Mach dir keine Sorgen und vertrau mir – und Tsugumi.“   
Damit war das Gespräch beendet, denn alle, die am Einsatz teilnahmen, waren nun versammelt. Jetzt gab es für sie vorerst keine weitere Chance, unter vier Augen mit Gai zu sprechen. Alles war viel zu hektisch, alles ging drunter und drüber und die Mission selbst lief alles andere als geplant.

Schon ihr Eintritt in das Gebäude, das sie einnehmen wollten, war eine absolute Katastrophe. Offenbar waren sie erwartet worden und obwohl es ihnen gelang, den meisten Angreifern auszuweichen, stürzte dabei die Decke ein und versperrte den Weg, den sie eigentlich hatten gehen wollen. Krachend begrub die Masse an Stahl und Beton die angreifenden Mitglieder des GHQ. Offenbar war das Gebäude noch sehr viel baufälliger als sie angenommen hatten. Ayase rettete sich mit einem Hechtsprung. Dieser Lagerhallenkomplex war ihr schon als sie darauf zugegangen waren, nicht geheuer erschienen und ihr Bauchgefühl hatte sie nicht getäuscht. 

Und als wäre das nicht genug, stellte sich am Ende heraus, dass die Informationen, für die sie all das überhaupt auf sich nahmen, nicht einmal mehr da waren. Ihr Spezialist sagte, sie müssten schon seit Tagen von diesem Rechner auf einen anderen transferiert sein. Alles heute war für die Katz' und entsprechend schlecht war die Stimmung im Team. Eigentlich hatten sie ja gehofft, endlich Informationen darüber zu finden, wo das Void-Genom wäre, doch wieder waren sie ins Leere getappt.   
Was dieses besondere Genom anging, spielten sie wirklich ein Katz-und-Maus-Spiel mit GHQ und jedes Mal, wenn sie ohne nützliche Hinweise wiederkamen, konnte sie sehen, wie Gai mit den Zähnen knirschte. Obwohl er das Team dennoch für die geleistete Arbeit lobte und es sicherlich auch so meinte, fühlte es sich doch immer für alle wie ein Fehlschlag an. Irgendwie gelang es Gai jedoch immer wieder, sie alle zu motivieren und ihnen die Zuversicht zu schenken, dass es ihnen das nächste Mal gelingen würde, das Void-Genom aufzuspüren und an sich zu nehmen.

Eigentlich war Ayase müde und erschöpft, doch sie wollte es Gai noch heute sagen. Sie wusste genau, wenn es ihr heute nicht gelänge, dann würde sie es womöglich wieder nicht wagen und einfach vor sich herschieben – bis sie am Ende einfach gar nichts sagte und es wieder für sich behielt. Nein, es musste heute sein!   
Nach und nach leerte sich die Kantine, in der einige ihren Frust ertränkten – natürlich nur in Maßen, da hatte Gai ein Auge drauf – und andere einfach nur redeten und sich auf diese Weise von diesem Rückschlag erholten. Als sie endlich so gut wie mit Gai allein war, war es schon Mitternacht. Eine kleine Gruppe Leute saß noch an einem Tisch zusammen und spielte ein Kartenspiel. Sie beachteten weder Gai, der etwas abseits saß und an einem Becher Tee nippte, noch nie, die sich gerade erst von Tsugumi verabschiedet hatte. Das war ihre Chance!

„Ayase“, ergriff Gai als erstes das Wort, als sie an ihn heranrollte. „Hey.“ Sie schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Mach dir nichts draus, dass es heute wieder nicht geklappt hat. Nächstes Mal finden wir heraus, wo dieses Void-Genom gelagert wird.“ Gai seufzte tonlos und nickte. „Ja, ich hoffe, du hast Recht.“ Eine Weile lang schwiegen sie beide, dann entschied Ayase, dass das hier die perfekte Gelegenheit war. Zwar nicht so romantisch, wie sich eine Frau einen solchen Moment vorstellte, doch sie wollte nicht länger auf etwas warten, dass es niemals gäbe. „Gai, es gibt da etwas, dass ich dir noch sagen wollte.“ Der Angesprochene sah auf und als der Blick seiner blauen Augen auf sie fiel, spürte sie förmlich, wie ihr wieder die Hitze in die Wangen stieg. „Ich bin ganz Ohr.“  
Ayase schluckte. Das war der Moment. Dieser Moment. „Gai, ich li-“ 

Es krachte. Sie beide sahen unisono zu der Gruppe Kartenspielender, von denen einer gerade mit dem Stuhl nach hinten über gefallen war. Ayase verfluchte ihren Kollegen innerlich. Er hatte den Moment ruiniert und ihr damit die Chance, Gai endlich zu sagen, was sie für ihn empfand und wie wichtig er ihr war. Verdammt!   
Zumindest schien niemand verletzt, denn der junge Mann, der auf dem Boden gelandet war, lachte laut auf und so wandte sich Gai wieder ihr zu, ein Schmunzeln auf den Lippen. „Ich schätze, es wird Zeit, dass wir ins Bett gehen. Morgen wird ein langer Tag.“ „Ja, schon, aber...“, begann Ayase, doch Gai unterbrach sie, indem er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. „Du hast heute gute Arbeit geleistet. Ruh dich aus und morgen sehen wir weiter. Gute Nacht, Ayase.“ Sie seufzte innerlich. „Gute Nacht, Gai.“

Das konnte doch einfach nicht wahr sein! Wie konnte ein einzelner Mensch so viel Pech haben? Immer kam irgendetwas oder irgendjemand dazwischen! Beinahe schien es ihr so, als wollte das Schicksal nicht, dass sie Gai ihre Gefühle gestand, dabei konnte das doch nun wirklich nicht so schwer sein!  
Eben noch war sie müde gewesen, doch jetzt kochten Ayases Gefühle hoch. Verdammt nochmal! Sie war schon fast in ihrem Zimmer angekommen, da drehte sie um. Sie konnte nicht noch länger warten und wollte es auch gar nicht. Morgen hätte sie nur wieder nicht den Mut, es Gai zu sagen. Es musste heute sein!

Entschlossen machte sie sich auf den Weg zu Gais Schlafzimmer. Die Flure waren wie ausgestorben und überall war es still. Der matte Schein der Nachtbeleuchtung erhellte die Flure gerade so weit, dass man sehen konnte, wo man war – vorausgesetzt, man kannte sich aus. Ayase kannte sich aus, doch sie war unvorsichtig und so kam es, wie es kommen musste. Im Halbdunkel übersah die junge Frau den Müll, der im Gang lag und ihr Rollstuhl schwankte und fiel schließlich um, sie unter sich begrabend.   
Ayase ächzte auf, als eine der metallenen Stangen gegen ihre Schulter prallte. Natürlich war es nicht das erste Mal, dass sie stürzte, doch gepaart mit ihrer ohnehin aufgewühlten Gemütslage, trieb es ihr Tränen des Frustes in die Augen. Warum nur musste heute eigentlich alles schief laufen? Hatte sich denn die ganze Welt gegen sie verschworen? Was hatte sie getan, um das zu verdienen?

„Ayase?“ Ihr Herz machte einen Satz und schien gleich darauf, stehen zu bleiben, als der Klang dieser Stimme, die sie unter tausenden erkannt hätte, ihr Ohr erreichte. Gai. „Alles in Ordnung bei dir?“ Schon war der Anführer von Undertaker bei ihr und sie konnte spüren, wie das Gewicht des Rollstuhls von ihr verschwand. Normalerweise hasste sie es, wenn jemand glaubte, ihr helfen zu müssen. Sie brauchte keine Hilfe und kam schließlich allein zurecht. Heute jedoch störte es sie nicht weiter. „Was machst du denn noch hier?“ Gais Frage war wohl berechtigt und sie wusste, dass das hier vielleicht endlich die Gelegenheit war, auf die sie gewartet hatte – vorausgesetzt dieses Mal würde sie nicht von irgendjemandem unterbrochen oder gestört.   
„Gai, ich muss mit dir reden.“ Es klang viel ernster als sie beabsichtigt hatte und als sie sich nun versuchte in den Rollstuhl zu hieven - was ihr mehr als unangenehm war, solange Gai zusah – wollte es ihr einfach nicht gelingen, so nervös war sie. 

Nachdem sie das zweite Mal mit wenig Erfolg versucht hatte, sich hoch zu ziehen, spürte sie einen Arm, der sich um ihre Hüfte legte und sofort schoss ihr die Röte ins Gesicht. Jeden anderen außer Gai hätte sie jetzt wütend zurecht gewiesen, dass er oder sie einfach abhauen solle, sie käme schon allein zurecht, doch jetzt fehlten ihr die Worte, raste ihr Herz doch wie nach einem Marathon.   
Ayase blieb die ganze Zeit über still, während Gai sie behutsam in den Rollstuhl hob und ihr dabei ein wohlwollendes Lächeln schenkte. Sie konnte die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen sehen, die verrieten, wie übermüdet der junge Mann sein musste, und sie fühlte die Wärme, die von ihm ausging. 

Noch nie war sie ihm so nahe gewesen und es ließ ihr Herz höher schlagen und hätte man sie gefragt – und sie hätte ehrlich geantwortet – so hätte sie sagen können, dass das hier der glücklichste Augenblick ihres Lebens war. Allein die Sanftheit, mit der Gai sie in den Armen hielt, genügte vollkommen, um sie die Strapazen des Tages und die Angst, die Aufregung und die Enttäuschung vergessen zu lassen, die sie heute erlebt hatte.   
Nach all dem Pech, das sie heute nur so zu verfolgen schien, gewährte ihr das Schicksal nun zumindest diesen wunderschönen Moment, als hätte all das Unglück sein müssen, damit dieses Glück überhaupt nötig war. Und war es nicht wirklich so? Wäre sie nicht so aufgewühlt gewesen von den vielen Fehlschlägen des Tages, wäre sie nicht mehr hergekommen und nicht gestürzt. Wäre sie nicht gestürzt, hielte Gai sie jetzt nicht im Arm. So gesehen war es sogar irgendwie ein Glück.   
„Also? Was wolltest du mir sagen?“ „Mh? Ach, nicht so wichtig.“


End file.
